marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Man: Sabbath (Community MCU Reboot)
Iron Man: Sabbath is an American superhero film created by Max Carroll and based on the character created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. The fourteenth entry into the Community MCU Reboot, as well as a direct sequel to ''Iron Man'', the film stars Keanu Reeves as Tony Stark/Iron Man, Chow Yun Fat as Mandarin, Mark Caven as Sinclair Abbot/Spymaster, and Jason Sudeikis as Howard Stark. Plot The film opens up in 1984. A Chinese terrorist simply known as "the One" is investigating the space vessel 451, which has just been looted by industrialist Howard Stark. The one discovers a celestial alien computer within the ship's systems, and opens up a journal entry of an alien. Years later, Iron Man has become worldwide sensation to many people. After stopping a hostage situation at the Federal Reserve in New York, he heads home and reverts back to his alter ego of Tony Stark. After consulting with his allies in the Avengers regarding global events, Tony heads for Stark Tower, his "home away from home". Tony then begins to look through his files in regards to his private investigation into the alien technology used by his father in order to boost Stark Industries' success. However, in the midst of his research, he discovers that an individual known as "the One" attempted to steal a plethora of rings in the 1990s that Howard Stark had stored beneath Stark Tower, only to be driven off. The following evening, an assassin known only as "Spymaster" breaks into Stark Tower and takes out a group of guards with ease. He then gets to the lower levels of the tower and breaches a highly secure storage area and steals the rings. By morning, a police investigation has begun into the theft and the murders of the guards. Tony is interrogated by police as to who could have done this, only for Tony to become shocked when he hears about a collection of rings that were missing from the vaults below the tower. Tony is then bailed out by Steve Rogers when he tells the police that an Avengers meeting is underway and Iron Man is needed. The Avengers meet at their Mansion where Steve Rogers shows Iron Man of security footage showing Spymaster stealing the rings and killing the guards. Iron Man then gets a lead on Spymaster's whereabouts and follows his heat signature to an abandoned Trask Industries warehouse. Upon arrival, however, Iron Man is ambushed by Spymaster and swiftly defeated via an EMP pulse. Spymaster then takes Iron Man to Russia and delivers him to "the One", who is then revealed to be the leader of the Terran Wolves known as the Mandarin. Mandarin then demands that Tony Stark construct an electromagnetic power converter for a very special task. Stark, secretly sending out his location to his allies in the Avengers, constructs the converter for the Mandarin. Meanwhile, in New York, Steve Rogers gets Tony's distress call at Avengers Mansion. He then mobilizes the Avengers into the Quinjet and flies them to Russia. However, due to the snowy weather, the Avengers are unable to detect one of the Mandarin's heat-seeking missiles as it collides with the Quinjet and destroys it. The Avengers survive, but are swiftly captured by the Mandarin's forces. Meanwhile, at the Mandarin's base, Stark delivers his converter to the Mandarin, who then rewards Stark with the Avengers, who had been captured by his forces. However, the team strikes back against the Mandarin's forces. However, the Mandarin, refusing to let the Avengers win against him, shoots a defenseless Tony in the chest, destroying his arc reactor. Desperate, Captain America signals a retreat and the Avengers escape with Tony in arms back to New York. At Avengers Mansion, Captain America rushes Tony to the infirmary and calls Bruce Banner down to try and repair his arc reactor. Seeing no other alternative, Bruce extracts it and places in a new one. Attempting to give energy to it, Bruce attempts to jump-start the reactor with jumper cables, but fails to generate enough energy to power the arc reactor and is too late; Tony dies on the table. Meanwhile, the Mandarin's forces head for Africa, about 40 miles away from Wakanda. The Mandarin then has a hole in the ground uncovered, which has ancient, hieroglyphical markings around it. The Mandarin then places Tony's power converter inside the hole, which begins glowing with light. The converter then shoots a beam up into the sky which opens a portal from another dimension. The resulting power surge initiates a worldwide thunderstorm which travels to Tokyo, Cairo, Moscow, San Fransisco, Chicago, and New York. In New York, a bolt of lighting from the thunderstorm strikes a receiver on top of the Avengers Mansion. The bolt sends an energy surge down to the infirmary which juices up the jumper cables and resurrects Tony. Jarvis then informs the group of the situation going on in Africa. Not wishing to risk Tony's life a second time, Cap orders him to stay behind and let the Avengers handle the Mandarin. Rushing to Africa, the Avengers engage the Mandarin's army of followers in a final confrontation, but are soon outnumbered. In New York, Jarvis encourages Tony to go help his team in spite of Captain America's wishes. Tony then suits up as Iron Man and goes to confront the Mandarin in his final battle. Iron Man then arrives in Africa and attacks the Mandarin, only to have to contend with his followers. Iron Man is distracted long enough for the Mandarin to unleash his ultimate defense against Iron Man; Howard Stark's 10 rings. Now boosted to god-like proportions of power, the Mandarin tackles Iron Man and their battle is taken to the sky. During the battle, the Mandarin attempts to drain the energy from Iron Man's armor, only for Iron Man to use and electro-magnet built into his arc reactor in order to suck the energy out of the Mandarin's rings and fire it out as a powerful uni-beam which kills the Mandarin instantly. Iron Man then falls back to the surface, and the Avengers rush to his aid. Scarlet Witch attempts to give Tony CPR, but fails to resurrect him. However, Tony awakens when Captain America starts crying. Happy to see their old team member alive, the Avengers proudly board their Quinjet and head back to New York. Tony then looks out the window and sees Stark Tower undergoing reconstruction. Cast * Keanu Reeves - Tony Stark/Iron Man * Robert Buckley - Steve Rogers/Captain America * Adrien Brody - Bruce Banner * Emilia Clarke - Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch * Matt Lanter - Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver * Stephen Fry - Edwin Jarvis * Chow Yun Fat - Mandarin * Huang Xiaoming - Mandarin's son * Mark Caven - Spymaster * Marion Cotillard - Giuletta Neferia Gallery Tony.png|Tony Stark Cmcur iron man.png|Iron Man Community MCU Cap.JPG|Captain America community mcu scarlet witch.jpg|Scarlet Witch Community MCU Reboot Quicksilver.png|Quicksilver Chow-yun-fat.jpg|The Mandarin 47768d4125b59800f54a0.jpg|The Mandarin's Son Tdkr_taliaalghul.jpg|Giuletta Nefaria Category:Community MCU Reboot Category:Movies Category:Iron Man Category:Created by MaxGoji